Territorial
by SweetNMellow
Summary: Maura always gets hit on and someone always gets hit...Courtesy of Jane's fist! First Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Territorial**

_Rated M- Excessive Language, Adult Content…Possibly some Hankey Pankey..we will see ;-)_

_Not My Characters, just my story._

_My First Fic!_

_Enjoy!_

_Every Friday, for the past 6 months, Jane and Maura would meet the rest of the team at The Robber after work. They would sit in their usual booth and share the week's events or talk about the latest case, or make fun of Korsak's inevitable love for cute kitten videos on the web. And like clockwork, while the drinking and socializing continued, no one would notice Maura leaving the booth until it was too late. Maura was only trying to be nice and order the next round for the crew. Jane knew when Maura swayed her hips from the booth to the bar top she wasn't trying to be sexy. No, Jane knew, Maura oozed sex but it was never intentional. It was just Maura. _

_Unfortunately, the half cocked slobs at the bar always seemed to think it was ok to make a move. Like Maura was doing it all for them. The half smile that revealed her dimples ever so slightly and the bedroom eyes looking left to right as she passed. One fool always had enough drink in him to think he was entitled to a shot with the exquisite woman crossing the bar. And that's when Jane would lock in on her target. _

_In the beginning, Jane would not realize the ME was missing until she heard a commotion at the bar. Noticing the empty seat next to her, she would automatically think that the uproar somehow involved her friend and would immediately head toward the loud voices without hesitation. There, she would find Maura and a man. The man would either have her by the arm or be pushed up against her and uncomfortably close. That's when Jane would see red and charge. Fists flying and grunts and growls being exchanged. Jane would turn into a wild animal protecting what was hers. Even if Maura would only ever consider her as a friend, she was still worth fighting for. _

_The fights would usually end with Jane bruised and bloody while the other guy was lying somewhere in the bar equally bloody and unconscious. Then Maura would take the injured and inebriated mess of a woman home to tend to her wounds and give her a good talking to about her behavior. _

_Now, Jane had it down to a science. She was ready for action every Friday. Looking for the fights before there was even a reason for one. The night would start out like it always did but Jane knew the second Maura would leave. She would scan the bar with her blurry vision created by her much needed buzz and would wait for Maura to be far enough before she got up and would start to follow. As soon as Maura would reach the bar top, Jane would scan the area once more and wait…._

_1….2…3…4…5 _

_Within 5 seconds, a brave (stupid and drunk BUT brave) soul would stagger in Maura's general direction and Jane's gut would take over. Pouncing like a predator, the poor drunk bastards never saw it coming. Jane would reach them before they even said 'Hi' to Maura._

_ x_

_(later that evening)_

Maura busted through the front door of her home as Jane angrily trailed behind her.

"I don't understand why it always has to come down to you having the biggest testicles in the bar Jane! Honestly!" Maura huffed as she threw her keys on the counter, not stopping her rapid dance through the kitchen until she reached the freezer.

"Because Maura you insist everyone just wants to be your friend when in all reality they just wanna Fuck!"

"Language Jane! I don't believe that statement is completely accurate." Maura said while turning to look at Jane who was carefully cradling her left hand with her right, trying to move the bruised and bloody mess as little as possible.

"Oh you don't?" Jane questioned, raising both eyebrows.

"Did I stutter Detective?" Maura retorted in a low, sexy, yet threatening tone.

Jane lost all concentration, confused buy the mixture of sex and seriousness in Maura's voice.

"Ugh! You drive me up the wall Maura!"

"Yeah well it seems like I also drive your fists too. Into the ocular orbit of every man that flirts with me! You really need to get a grip Jane. I can take care of myself. "

Maura's tone slowly became more peaceful as she placed an ice pack onto Jane's hand gently and began to walk to her room.

Jane knew Maura was right…to a point! Jane did need to get a grip and Maura did have a certain effect on the detective. But Jane was whole heartedly convinced that Maura _would not_ be able to take care of herself if things between her and one of those pigs at the bar started to get touchy feely with the ME.

Jane closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and followed Maura to her room. While walking down the hall Jane began her 3 part apology which seemed like a weekly occurrence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maur I…." Jane stood frozen in the door frame as she lost her words to a half naked Maura walking around the room in only her matching black underwear and bra.

Maura knew Jane was interested. It wasn't a secret. Many a drunken evenings Jane had professed her love to the ME. Usually it was right before she would black out. Those were the nights Maura wished Jane would've been just sober enough to stay awake for her to return the confession and maybe even do something about it.

But, that was never the case. So on nights like these, where Jane was just drunk enough to act like a barbarian at the bar, Maura figured a little teasing would serve the intoxicated detective right!

Maura continued her routine for the evening by retrieving a bottle of lotion from the bathroom and returning to the bedroom. Not missing a beat, she lifted her right leg onto the bed and began massaging her legs. "Yes Jane?"

Jane was mesmerized by the woman in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to take Maura right then and there. But, keeping herself composed was the name of the game. She couldn't act like one of those drunken guys she beat up at the bar on a regular basis. She needed to remain calm, cool and collected.

"I'm not going to let some drunkard put his hands on you Maura. I just can't watch you get molested by these boozed up assholes every week! I think we should just stay in from now on."

"Jane," Maura let a light chuckle escape her lips as she responded "You can't hide me from the rest of the world you know."

"Maura that's not what I'm trying to do I just want you to be safe and when you walk into a room you shouldn't have to worry about some dumb fuc-"

"Jane! "

"Sorry! Some dumb….guy coming up to you wanting to rub… your… legs …" Jane trailed off as Maura's hands rode up her lotioned legs and began sensually rubbing her thighs, lightly skimming a pinky over her center, what seemed to be unintentional but Jane couldn't help but stare.

"Excuse me?" Maura questioned the last part of Jane's ramble, knowing that what she was doing to herself was having an effect on Jane.

"I mean …c'mon Maur you know what I mean" Jane removed herself from the door frame and relocated to the chaise that was in the corner of the room. As she plopped down and propped one leg up, she continued to watch Maura.

" Jane," Maura began as she switched legs " No matter where I am I know as long as you are with me I'll always be safe. It doesn't matter where we are or who is around. I trust you. I know you would never let anything happen to me…or my legs." Maura looked up from her lotioned leg and gave Jane a wink. "But you need to stop fighting. I love you and I don't like seeing you hurt especially since it's on my account."

"I love you too, Maura that's why I just can't let anybody around you with the intentions that these morons have. You are my best friend and you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You deserve to be…" Jane trailed off yet again as Maura walked toward her with her sexy swagger. She leaned over Jane, now nose to nose with the detective, Maura looked into Jane's eyes. "What do I deserve Jane?"

Jane swallowed hard as she realized that their lips were only a couple inches away from each other. Jane was frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All Jane could do was act.

_**So I'm not sure where to go from here. I'm kind of nervous about writing the graphic stuff. We can just call it a mixture of nerves and virgin writing skills. Anyways! All reviews welcome!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_ "What do I deserve Jane?"_

_Jane swallowed hard as she realized that their lips were only a couple of inches away from each other. Jane was frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't think. All Jane could do was act. _

Jane raised her right hand slowly and placed it tenderly on the side of Maura's face, slowly snaking her strong yet soft fingers around the back of her neck.

Jane became lost in the emerald pools of lust staring back at her. She knew that in her intoxicated state if she made the wrong move she could always blame it on the alcohol. But why lie to Maura? Why lie to herself?! It was all she wanted-Maura was all she wanted and tonight that's what she was going to get.

Tilting her head to the side, Jane could feel Maura's lips barely pressing against hers.

"Jane"

"Yeah Maur"

"You're vibrating"

Jane pulled back slightly and looked down at her pants pocket.

"Dammit!"

"Language!"

"Sorry….Rizzoli"

"Jane?"

"Yeah Ma"

"Jane this is your mother"

"Um yeah I know. What do you want Ma?" Jane snapped.

"Your brother needs you. He showed up at the guest house completely out of it!"

"So what do you want me to do Ma? Arrest him for trespassing and public intoxication? He's your Son!"

"Jane why must you always be so callous with your mother? I'll go over and get your brother you stay put I'm not done with you yet" Maura winked as she walked over to get her robe and headed over to the guesthouse.

_**Hey Guys! I know its been a really long time since I've updated. Turns out getting a promotion isn't all it's cracked up to be. I've been super busy and neglecting my stories. Just to get back into the swing of things here is a short chapter. If anyone has any suggestions as to where to go with this please do not hesitate to help a lady out now ;-) Missed all of you and hope to update soon!**_


End file.
